


Parentage

by maximumsuckage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Meditation, Star Wars: Rebels References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumsuckage/pseuds/maximumsuckage
Summary: Rebels era. Ahsoka realizes that Korkie is Force sensitive.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Parentage

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped

They lay intwined together. Korkie’s fingers traced over one of her montral’s, tracing the pattern of blue and white in a slow, repetitive pattern. It was soothing, the low vibration of his hand against her skin blocking out the chaos in the rest of the rebel base. She could focus when she was with him, close her eyes and feel the Force. It was almost as though she was a Youngling again, back when the Force was only gray instead of black. Korkie pushed the darkness away, and he didn’t even know he was doing it-

Her eyes shot open and she sat up sharply. “How did I not realize it before?”

Korkie had been close to dozing off, but now he sat up as well. He still wore the blacks from under his armor, though they were rumpled now from lying down. “Realize what?” He asked, eyes bright in the low light of her bunk. 

“You have the Force,” she said, tilting her head. As she said it, she knew it without a doubt. He was untrained, and didn’t feel like a Jedi at all, but he definitely had the Force.

His nose wrinkled slightly at that, then he laughed. “No I don’t. Mandalorians don’t have the Force.”

“No, they don’t test for it or train with it,” Ahsoka said, shaking her head. “But anybody can be born with it. Even a plant. I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before.” 

“Well, none of my aunts had it,” he said with a little shrug. “It’s supposed to run in families, right?”

“Sometimes. Not always.” Ahsoka leaned forward, studying his face. Those familiar blue eyes, the waves of strawberry-blonde hair that needed to be washed- they were both disgusting right now, sweaty and peppered with half-healed blaster burns from their last little skirmish. “Sometimes it’s completely random.”

“Alright, Fulcrum,” he said, bemusement clear in the quirk of his eyebrow and the twitch of hidden laughter at the corner of his lips. That little expression of bemusement never failed to raise a strong sense of deja-vu in Ahsoka’s gut. She couldn’t place it though, no matter how hard she tried. “I’ll bite,” he continued. “How do we tell for certain if I have a little of the mystical Force in me?”

“Um...” Truthfully, Ahsoka wasn’t sure, short of a blood test. But she didn’t have the supplies to test a midichlorian count here. “Okay. Try this.” She twisted around, pulling the blankets off her legs and straightening her tunic, then sat cross-legged. “You sit there.”

He chuckled, but indulged her, sitting so close that their knees touched. He rested his hands on his thighs. “Okay, now what, Master?”

“I’m not a master,” she said quickly, unwilling to even joke with the Master and Padawan titles. It dug too deeply at the well of old grief inside her.

He ducked his head in silent apology, then straightened. “Okay. Now what?”

She bit the inside of her cheek, considering the options. Then she went for the simplest. “Close your eyes and clear your mind.”

He did so, settling his hands open on his knees like the Jedi meditating on trashy old holo-flicks. He knew how to meditate- he did it as a coping mechanism, though he did it in the way of the non-sensitive. He never touched the Force, rather, simply cleared his mind of all thoughts until his heartrate slowed and he could think clearly again. It was a way his aunt had managed stress, he once told Ahsoka, and he continued the habit because it worked. 

So she waited a minute or so, until he had dropped into that meditative state, and then she joined him, closing her own eyes and slowing her breath. 

This time though, they did not meditate beside one another. She reached for him through the space between them, through the clouds of dark and grey that compromised the Force now.

He was a faint light in the Force, now that she really focused on him. Untrained, unfocused, and not as bright as herself or Skyguy or even Master Obi-wan. He was shielded though- faint, instinctive shields that pushed her away even as she drew closer. 

“Relax,” she said aloud, and reached for his hands. 

He tensed at first, then linked his fingers with hers. With those points of reference, it was easier. She could feel his heart beating in the pulse points of his thumbs and wrists. She let that beat carry her, falling into the rush of his blood. 

And then he let her in- she slipped past his shields and into his head-

The Force calmed around her like a deep sea. She knew him- the deja-vu cleared like fog cleared away by the sun. She was fourteen. She sat in the bunk with her knees pulled to her chest- she’d seen him die. A nameless clone, but it was the first time she’d seen death, the first time she’d felt life leave a body, and it shook her to her core. She trembled, even as a man’s hands enveloped her own.

“Anakin sent me,” Master Kenobi said softly, squeezing her hand in his. “May I sit?”

She nodded wordlessly and shifted to make room for him on the bunk. He moved quietly, sitting beside her. “Death is supposed to be natural,” he said. “The end of disease or a long life... this violence, this war... it is unnatural.”

Ahsoka nodded again, turning her head so the master wouldn’t see her tears. 

“You are strong in the Living Force,” he said. “Anakin is as well, and so was my own master. Life ripped away so unfairly- it affects you more than most.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came was a whimper. 

“Ah, Ahsoka,” said Master Kenobi. Somehow, he managed to put so many meanings into that simple sentence. Sympathy, empathy, a deep sadness, regret. “I cannot take away the pain,” he said. “I can only help you to bear it.”

She nodded slightly again, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Meditate with me,” Master Kenobi said, after a few moments. “We’ll let the Force hold your troubles for a bit.”

She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t defy a master. But when she turned towards him, there was no reprimand in his eyes. Only kindness. They turned towards each other, crossing their legs and holding hands like they were younglings learning the basics. His hands were so much bigger than hers, lightsaber-callused, but she felt safe.

She wrenched her eyes open, and it was not Master Kenobi sitting before her. It was Korkie.

He made a noise as she jerked free- both physically and within the Force. “I know,” she whispered, the tears burning in her eyes, old grief and shock swimming to the surface again. “I know who you are.”

“What?” Korkie shook his head, a little dewy-eyed after being ripped from his meditation. “What do you mean?”

She covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn’t say it. But now it made so much sense- she hadn’t noticed the similarities without the beard and the Jedi robes, but Korkie was the spitting image of his father. 

Which meant Satine- Korkie’s aunt, Obi-wan’s old lover- 

Ahsoka turned away, covering her face. She wanted to turn to Anakin, to scream this realization and beg for an explanation, but Anakin was dead, destroyed by his own clones and a new Sith Lord. 

Korkie set a hand on her shoulder. “Ahsoka? What’s wrong? What do you mean?”

She pressed her fist to her mouth, breathing through the shock. “He’s your father,” she whispered. “Obi-wan- Master Kenobi. General Kenobi. He’s... you’re so much like him.” She turned around sharply, looking him in those familiar blue eyes. “How did I not see it?”

He stared at her. “I... oh.” 

“Oh? Is that all you have to say?” She clenched her fists. “Did you know? Did you not tell-“

“No, no.” He waved a hand, then caught her hands in his own. “Ahsoka, take a deep breath. Okay?”

She trembled, and he pulled her closer into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. “I miss him,” she whispered. “You feel so much like him. But you’re... you’re not him. You’re you.”

“I’m me,” he repeated back. He started tracing his hand over one of her montrals again, soothing her. “If that’s true,” he said after a minute, “I wish I could have known him.”

“Me too,” she said, and then the sob came, the deep grief that surfaced at the worst times. Not just at the reminder of Obi-wan, but to Anakin, and Bariss, and everybody. Everybody. 

Korkie pulled her back and they sat on the bed together. She let herself break for a few minutes, let him hold her. And he did, just as his father had so long ago. 

And then her comm buzzed. She pulled it out, still sniffling, and read the message. Then she got up and washed the tears from her face, and pulled on her outer layer of tunics. It was time to be strong again. 

“I’ll teach you,” she promised Korkie, and then she left, striding down the hall towards the command center.

Ahsoka was dead. Only Fulcrum remained. 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️❤️ not sayin I ship it or anything but


End file.
